


From the Top!

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 42nd Street, M/M, Student!Stiles, drama teacher!peter, teacher-student relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldn't quite get the hang of kissing, so Peter decides to help him out.  For the sake of the musical, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Top!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: _Drama teacher Peter Hale getting up and personal with student Stiles who just seems to not get the hang of that kissing scene they need for whatever piece you think would be appropriate_
> 
> I do hope you enjoy! It's cheesy and a bit cutesy/fluffy, but I liked writing it! The musical they're in is _42nd Street_ because I could actually remember some of the stuff because I was in it. Except we changed my character's name from Oscar to Ollie because I'm a female...that was more info that you probably cared to know, I'm sorry. Please enjoy and comment!
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)] is always open for prompts!

“Stiles, I need you to stay,” Peter called. Stiles sighed and picked up his backpack. He walked over to join his drama teacher, Mr. Hale, in front of the stage and watched as his fellow actors exited the auditorium, stage right. 

“Yes Mr. Hale?” Stiles asked, acting clueless. Peter smiled.

“I know you know why I kept you, Stiles.” Peter said lightly. Stiles nodded his head and cast his eyes downward.

“I know,” he said. And he really did. He’d been cast as Julian Marsh in the Beacon Hills High School production of _42nd Street_ and he’d been doing great! Everyone thought he captured Marsh and his essence perfectly!... Until him and Allison Argent, who was playing Peggy Sawyer (AND currently dating his best friend!) had to kiss. That was when his acting began to fall apart. Sometimes he giggled when he leaned in to kiss her, other times, he was consumed by the overwhelming guilt of macking on his best friend’s girl (even though he wasn’t, technically, cos they were acting, but thAT’S NOT THE POINT!) The point is, he couldn’t do it. “It’s not like I don’t find her physically attractive, cos I do! I mean, I’m a healthy, bisexual male teenager, and even though my predilections lie more towards male, I still think she’s hot!” Stiles explained, clearly frustrated with himself. “I mean, it’s just that she’s dating my best friend and I know that I’m not technically kissing Allison and that I’m not technically me, it just doesn’t help that I-”

And then his world just seemed to stop. Because lips were on his lips. And these lips? These lips were slightly chapped and clearly experienced, as opposed to his (previously) unkissed lips. These lips that were moving against his, seeming to meld to his, were causing a liquid fire to bubble up inside him and-! Then they were gone. Stiles opened his eyes (He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them!) and looked into the steel blue eyes of his teacher. Oh god, his teacher! Who was...smiling at him...well, more like smirking, but still! “M-Mr. Hale?” he stuttered, still bewildered.

“That was a kiss, Stiles.” the man answered. He cupped Stiles’ cheek in his palm. “Do you think-mmph!” His sentence was cut short when Stiles’ lips sealed over his.

*.*.*

“From the top!” Mr. Hale yelled, standing down stage left. This time, when Stiles and Allison had to kiss, Stiles was picturing a certain drama teacher. 


End file.
